Liebertango
by kleineelch
Summary: James Vega didn't get exactly what he wanted when he offered to teach Shepard how to tango. Light Shakarian, takes place during Citadel DLC.


Hello! I'm a huge fan of missing scenes, so I figured I'd write a little something for my favorite Mass Effect pairing, even though they never interact with one another. Whoops. Should probably finish any of the three other stories I have then...

The title is a bit of a play on words. _Libertango_ is a wonderful tango by Astor Piazzolla, and in German _lieb(er)_ has a few different meaning, most of them fitting to this wonderful pairing (or so I like to think).

* * *

"Want to run that past me again Vega?"

"I'm just saying Lola," He dodged the kick that was aimed at his side. "What you call 'dancing' looks more like an Elcor trying to do ballet." The jab that caught him on his arm stung a little more than usual. Shepard wasn't taking this well.

"I move just fine!" She blocked a punch, and darted to the left. Vega followed her movements and avoided another hit to his side. "I'm one of the best hand to hand fighters on this ship."

Vega grinned as he noticed an opening and took it. Moments later he was gasping on the floor, wind knocked out of him, and a smug Shepard standing above him. "Damn Lola," he wheezed. "Could have been a little more gentle about that."

"Told you I move just fine." She shook her arms out, taking stock of a few new bruises that were forming while Vega peeled himself off the floor.

"No ones saying you don't move fine in a fight. Hell the way you move in a firefight is enough to make any man-" Shepard leveled him with a long stare, and Vega finished with a cough. "What I'm trying to say, is that you need to take that grace and put it with some good music."

"I don't think what they're playing in the clubs on the Citadel is what constitutes good music." Shepard said waspishly as she went to the side of their makeshift ring to grab a towel. Vega pushed himself up from the ground to standing position, wincing at his very obvious bruises. "Besides, I'm currently trying to save life as we know it right now. Doesn't really afford a lot of time for anything else, especially dancing." She finished with a sigh. They were both quiet for a moment, Shepard fiddling with the towel and Vega rolling his shoulders, sighing as things popped back into alignment.

"Got to give yourself a break some time, Lola." He walked over to grab the other towel next to Shepard and scrubbed his face with it. "So, here's my idea: After we dance in the ring, I teach you how to dance the tango."

"You're joking, right?" Shepard said bluntly. "You really think you can teach me how to dance a tango? Vega, you're not the type to know how to dance. I, too, have seen you on the dance floor."

"Nah," Vega stretched out to the ceiling. "Tango's different. No one ever plays the right music and I can never find a good enough partner. Might at well train one."

"James, seriously, if you're trying to-" Shepard let out a yelp as Vega grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. He manouvered one of her hands to his waist and took the other as he dipped her low to the floor. Shepard glared at him, to which he flashed a smile. Abruptly he pulled her up and sent her off with a spin.

"I've got the moves Lola. Care to learn some yourself?"

"You're lucky we're in a war and I can't send you out an airlock." Shepard grumbled as she picked up the towel that had fallen to the floor. Without another look to Vega, she strode purposefully through the Shuttle Bay and the elevator. Turning around to punch in her destination, Shepard stuck out her tongue towards Vega as the doors closed.

Vega chuckled as he picked up his towel as well. He began humming a Spanish song and placed his steps carefully as he tangoed back towards his storage area. A little too late he noticed a very amused turian sitting on a weapons case, watching Vega as he sashayed around.

"Shit, Scars, could you make a little bit more noise when you come in? You don't have to always be the stealthy sniper all the time." James groaned as he rubbed his face into the towel again. How long had he been sitting there?

"Oh no, it was very educational." Garrus said in a light voice. Standing up, Vega noticed he drew himself up to his full height. This was quickly turning into a situation that Vega did not want to be in. "I mean, after you put your hands all over Shepard, saying you could teach her to dance, and then seeing that you could back up what you said, I mean, makes me want to shoot you just a bit less." He cocked his head to the side, his tone of voice still light, but even Vega could hear the rumblings of jealousy beneath his words. "Well, maybe not that much less."

"Look, I only had her best interests in mind. I thought it would be a good way to let off some steam, and I was not trying to-"

"Shut up Vega." James closed his mouth quickly and looked up at the towering turian. Garrus let out a sigh. "Look, you humans have customs that I can't even begin to understand, and maybe its a custom to try and dance with another mans…"

"Girlfriend?" Vega supplied.

"Mate, would be more accurate I think." Garrus said with a grin. Vega thought he might be showing entirely too much teeth for the smile to be genuinely friendly, but Garrus' tone of voice had at least lost its hostile edge. "Anyways…" Garrus rolled his head and shoulders around. "You humans have customs I think would be beneficial to learn, especially if it means impressing Shepard. So, you'll help me?"

"I'm a bit lost Scars. What exactly am I helping you with?"

"You're going to teach me how to tango."

Vega stared at him. "You? You want to learn how to tango?" For a moment Garrus looked slightly uncomfortable, but he shook his head again.

"I don't believe I stuttered _James_." Vega groaned as Garrus continued. "You know how to dance, I need to learn, Shepard probably won't be around much after your comments about her dancing."

"They were true." He mumbled, and was surprised to hear Garrus laugh as well.

"Yes, but usually you shouldn't say that directly to her. Trust me, I questioned why anyone would be into model building and had to spend the next week accompanying her to council duties. Utter nightmare. I'd rather take down another Reaper." They stood around chuckling for a moment, before falling into silence. After a few awkward moments, Garrus cleared his throat. "So where do we start?"

"Well, let me get the music going and I'll teach you the first basic steps." Vega pulled up his omni-tool and looked through his music files. He abruptly looked up at Garrus. "You're not going to tell anyone about this will you?"

"Worried that we'll all find out that you're a romantic deep down Vega?" Garrus let out another laugh. "We've all figured that one out." James gave him a wide grin, choosing a song to play. Soft guitar music began to fill the Shuttle Bay.

"A man has to have his secret weapon for wooing the ladies. Mine are my moves, yours are...your charming good looks?" Vega held up his hands and motioned for Garrus to join him. Garrus closed the distance between them and took Vega's hand in his, the other landing on his waist.

"I go for reach and flexibility." Garrus flashed him a smile. "Can't go wrong with that."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please favorite/review/tell your friends if you liked it! You can follow me on tumblr under the name musicaljinx, where I post entirely too much Mass Effect.


End file.
